bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Messages
The 'Secret Messages '''are messages written on the walls of the studio that can be only seen by the Seeing Tool. (Notice: The files with the messages will be soon added.) List of Messages ''Chapter 1: Moving Pictures The messages of Chapter 1 include the following: * "I'm Sorry Buddy" written on the "Sheep Songs!". * "Turn Back" written on the first "The Dancing Demon" poster. * Lots of marks written in some of the "The Dancing Demon's" poster. * "Don't Turn On the Machine" written on the exit of the entrance hall. * A arrow pointing towards the exit door. * "Nothing" written instead of the "Studios" word in the Joey Drew Studios logo. * "He Was Born in Here" written on Henry's Desk. * "Can i Get a Little Privacy?" written behind the boards of the blocked room in the Art Department. * "Death in Every Direction" written on the direction sign close to the Disorganized Area. * "Not All" written above the "Dreams Come True" message which reads: "Not All Dreams Come True" located in the Disorganized Area. * "There Was Never a Choice..." written in the balcony of the Ink Machine Room. * "Don't Be Scared" written on the hallway wall between the Boris' Room and the Break Room. * "She's Heartless" written on the floor of the Boris' Room. * "Peekaboo" written close to the Theater. * "Devilishly Handsome!" written on theMeatly's Room. * "I Always Fall" written on the wall of the first room in the Basement. * "Say Hello to Sammy" written on the left wall of the Pentagram Room. * "Joey Lied to Us." written over top of "The Creator Lied to us". * "Listening and Always Watching" written just above the Music Radio. Chapter 2: The Old Song The messages of Chapter 2 include the following: * "Norman" written on the coffin on the left in the Pentagram Room. * "Grant" writtern on the coffin on the right in the Pentagram Room. * "Decieved" written above Sammy's recording in the Utility Shaft 9. * "Bertrum" written on the coffin on the left in the Utility Shaft 9. * "Lacie" written on the coffin on the right in the Utility Shaft 9. * "Ouch!" written of the floor of the Music Department Hall. * "So Naive" written close to Susie's recording in the Recording Studio. * "I don't Sing with Pyschos" written on the wall of the Flooded Sewers, close to Swollen Jack's location. * "BOO" written on the left corner of the door in the Ink Pool. * "It's Not Over Yet" written on the wall of the Corridor Maze. * "Creator You Traitor" written on the floor in Sammy's Office near the radio. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The messages of Chapter 3 include the following: * Additional drawings on the Bendy clock in the bedroom of the Safehouse, meant to foreshadow the appearance of Beast Bendy. * "Who am I Now?" written on the broken mirror in the bathroom of the Safehouse. * "I'm Sorry Buddy" written on the floor near where Boris is sitting, prior to making bacon soup for him. * "Reminds me of Home" written on the painting on the Safehouse's wall. * "Top of the Morning" written on Shawn Flynn's audio log in the Toy Machine Room, in reference to Seán McLoughlin. * "His Dream. My Effort" written in the Demon Path Room, on the wall, next to the Bendy cutout. * "We're All his Playthings" written at the very back of the Toy Storage area, in between one of the shelves. * "We Always Fall" written on the floor, next to the Elevator on Level K. * "Susie" written on the coffin in the Flooded Morgue on Level 9. * "Did They Deserve This?" written in the Flooded Morgue on Level 9, on the wall in between the Piper and Boris Clone corpses. * "Blah Blah Blah Blah" written on the floor, in Torture Room. * "Be Kind to People You Meet on the Way up Because You're Going to Meet the Same People on the way Down" written at the bottom of the staircase spanning all the way up to Level K. Note that each word is separated and placed in different parts of the staircase. * "How Could one Resist This?" written above the radio in the staircase. * "The Drinks were on Joey" written on the wall to the right of the "Tasty Eats" machines in the break room looking area on Level 11. * "Why am I Doing This?" written below one of the valve panels on level P. * "One Lump or Two?" written behind TheMeatly in the secret area where you find him on level 11. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The messages of Chapter 4 include the following: * "He Can't Be Saved" written on the wall in the hallway leading to Grant Cohen's Office. * "Beefy" written Behind TheMeatly in the secret area where you find him in chapter 4. * A heart can be found on the Crate you see after you get off that pulley lift. this is a reference to the companion cube in the portal series. * "Exit?" written on a locked door near the staircase just after the illusionous hallway. go down the broken staircase and you can see it if you look to your left. * "She's Toying with you" written on a "Sent From Above" poster. * "This is my Favorite Sofa" written on the back of the sofa with the gramophone on it. * "Regrets, Joey?" written below that theater design in Bertrum's office. * A moustache can be found on the large cardboard bendy head in the storage area next to the power switches to the haunted house. this is a reference to Mark Fischbach. * "Reliving the Past Does not Change it" written over the gear picture as you enter the door to the left of the shooting gallery. * "Please Don't Cry" written on the bottom of the cage holding the crying lost one. * "It Never Moves" written on the top of a crate next to the Bendy Animatronic. * "Dream to Big and You will fail" written on the wall to the left of where an empty bacon soup can can be found. * "Again and Again Around and Around" written on the wall as you enter attraction storage. * "Time Wounds all heels" written on the wall below the Buddy Boris Railway sign in attraction storage. * "That's the Joey I Knew" written on the wall to the right of Joey's Audio log in Maintenance. * A drawing of a door can be found on the wall where the inky trail ends, after the Projectionist is Killed. * "There's no Turning Back Now" written on the wall below the text "Turn Back" in the haunted house attraction. * "Friends to the End" written on the north wall in the Ballroom between the 2 doorways above the Mini ink Maker. note that you can only use the seeing tool if brute Boris kills you. * "Albert" written above the Painting of the Zombie wearing a shirt and necktie in the ballroom. * "Daisy" written below the painting of the woman holding a plate in the ballroom. * "Porter" written below the painting of the man with a hole in his chest in the ballroom. * "Gwendolyn" written above the Painting of the woman with the squid on her head in the Ballroom. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The messages of Chapter 5 include the following: * "She Will Leave you for dead" written on the north wall of the prison. * "It's inside the Vault!" written on the west wall in the cell. * "Let Me out of Here!" written on the north wall. * A mess of drawings can be seen on the north wall. the writings "So Many Questions", "Trust Her", "Don't Go through the Door", "What Door?!" "Follow Me", "Escape", "I Know the Way", and "Ink Spoon" are visible. * A Drawing of a coffin can be seen on the Bunk in the cell. * "Take the Spoon" written Next to the Spoon opening the wall to the Bathroom. * "Look Inside" written above the toilet. * "You'll need this.." -Ditto. * "You Draw Beautifully" written on the ground next to the drawings. * "Follow Me" written on the "little devil Darlin'" Poster. * "There's Something in the River" written on the ground, next to the barge. * "You Bring Death." written on one of the buildings in the lost Harbor. there's even a skull in place of the "O". * "Once People, Now Fallen into Despair" written On the building where Sammy Comes out. * "It's Inside the Vault" written On the wall nest to the Entrance to the Admin lobby. * "Who is the Man Behind the Monster?" written Inside Joey's Office, above the door. * "The Demon Has Taken It." written Inside the Film Vault. * a Halo can be seen above allison's head if the seeing tool is focused on her. * provided you give boris the bone in chapter 3, a bone can be seen in Tom's mouth, if the seeing tool is focused on him. * Arrows can be found on the floor in the maze during the final boss. * "Open This Door!" written on the Floor next to the door(s) leading to the pumping room(the one with the tubes you need to trick bendy into breaking). * an arrow can be found in the hallway of doors leading to the aforesaid pumping room. Category:Mechanics